


Blackwall x Cadash OC

by mannypanic13



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Blackwall x OFC, Dragon Age - Freeform, F/M, Female Cadash - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, Romance, inquisitor - Freeform, mxf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannypanic13/pseuds/mannypanic13
Summary: This is posted on one of my Quotev and side blog on Tumblr





	Blackwall x Cadash OC

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted on one of my Quotev and side blog on Tumblr

Inquisitor Astyth Cadash walked around Skyhold lost. It was new to her and it was big. She had no idea where anything is anymore. Back at Haven it only took a few days to figure out where everything is but, Skyhold is twice Haven’s size. She had asked many of the guards where the gardens were and when she went to the gardens she forgot which door she came in from.

 

Cadash was lost once again but this time she came out of the rotunda looking for the kitchens. She walked down the steps one by one and slowly making sure she didn’t trip down the steps. She decided to take a break and walked over to her Bog Unicorn. Oh, she loved her Bog Unicorn which she had yet to name.   
“Inquisitor, what brings you here?” Cadash heard a scruffy voice and she looked over to see Blackwall. She smiled up at him. She has been flirting with him non-stop since they first met. She had a big small crush on him, maybe it was the beard. Yeah, probably was.

 

“What can I not come to the barn to pet my beloved Unicorn?” She asked tilting her head as she heard him chuckle. He was leaning against the wooden doorway with his arms crossed. Oh, how she would love to see him shirtless with sweat coming down his chiseled- “Inquisitor are you okay? Your face is now red.” Blackwall asked a bit confused.

 

“Just imagine you shirtless.” Cadash winked over at Blackwall as he laughs and he had turned a slight pinkish color upon his cheeks. Cadash walked closer to him, swaying her hips slightly. “You know we never really establish a relationship. What is going on between us?” She asked looking up at him, tilting her head to the left.

 

Blackwall hummed thinking, “I like you I honestly do. But we shouldn’t-” He sigh and shook his head as he walked away to his carving of a Griffon he was forever working on. “And why shouldn’t we?” She asked, her heart felt like it was slightly breaking into pieces.

 

“Andraste’s tits,” Blackwall said suddenly, he turned around sharply scaring Cadash slightly and grabbed her right shoulder and brought her closer to him. He bent down slightly and kissed her deeply.

 

A few seconds later Blackwall step back realizing Cadash and smiled, “I care for you, I really do.” He smiled at Cadash. “You have more important things to do right now. Get going.” He said as Cadash rolled her eyes. “At least have lunch with me.” Cadash crossed her arms a bit annoyed he never answered her question fully. Blackwall nods his head, “You’re lost again, aren’t you?”

“Shut up! Hey, stop laughing!”


End file.
